Neige et sang
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiétude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé... Threesome Harry/Hermione/Ron  sombre, présence de lemons
1. Rêve funeste

Cette histoire fut écrite dans le cadre du défi "photo-fic # 8". Pour voir la photo, contexte de l'histoire, ou pour voter, le lien se trouve sur mon profil avec le lien du FOF, là où s'organise le défi. **Pour les reviewers anonymes**, je réponds sur mon blogue, lien également sur mon profil. Je vous laisse donc sur ce texte, un peu sombre, mais sa ma tendance ces temps-ci, dirait-on. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiétude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé...

* * *

**Pairing: **Hermione/Ron/Harry

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, comme toujours.

* * *

**Lorsqu'on a perdu toutes ses illusions, il reste encore à perdre l'illusion suprême qui est de se croire sans illusions. **

_-Claude Roy_

**El amor es: el dolor de vivir lejos del ser amado.**

_-Anonyme_

* * *

Assise à la fenêtre de la tour d'astronomie, sa mince couverture ramenée sur ses épaules, Hermione veillait silencieusement sur le sommeil de ses amis, incapable de trouver le sien. Elle avait cru perdre Harry aujourd'hui et cette peur avait dépassé celle qu'avaient engendré ses propres blessures. Ce soir, elle voulait seulement s'assurer que Ron et lui allaient bien et qu'ils n'iraient nulle part sans elle, pas même dans la mort.

Seul le souffle du vent venait troubler la tranquillité dans laquelle elle s'était enveloppée. Les reflets de la lune perçaient la pénombre dans un geste rassurant. Si la honte ne l'avait pas accablée, elle se serait sans doute lovée entre les deux garçons, quémandant leur chaleur et leur force. Était-ce normale d'être aussi dépendante d'une amitié? Quand la peur l'avait envahit, sa conscience lui avait crié qu'il y avait peut-être un côté malsain à tout cela.

La lune et les étoiles éclairent la tour d'astronomie, d'une douce lueur. La neige tombait aussi doucement, donnant un aspect mélodieux au tableau alors que les flocons valsaient d'un lent mouvement. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirèrent légèrement; l'envie de retrouver son innocence, celui-là même qui l'accompagnait avant qu'elle ne devienne une sorcière, la taraudait.

Un bruissement de tissu la fit sursauter. Son regard fouilla la tour, aux aguets, mais ce n'était que Ronald qui se retournait, une fois de plus de son sommeil. Elle tira sur les pans de sa couverture, se disant qu'elle était épuisée et que c'était ce qui la rendait aussi angoissée. Sa tête se pencha sur le côté, son oreille allant s'appuyer contre son épaule, et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, son souffle se mêlait à celui des garçons et elle était plongée dans un rêve qui ne la laisserait pas sortir de ci-tôt. Elle s'était piégée dans son sommeil…

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, sentant son corps beaucoup plus léger qu'il n'aurait dut l'être. Comme si elle flottait dans l'espace. En regardant autour d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les yeux. Seuls deux garçons, visiblement aussi perdus qu'elle, représentaient un décor familier et rassurant.

-Harry! Ron!

Le sourire d'Hermione éclaira son visage, éliminant du coup les doutes et la peur qu'elle ressentait. Du moment que les deux adolescents étaient à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable d'affronter n'importe qu'elle situation.

-Vous savez où nous sommes? C'est un rêve ou quelque chose comme ça?

Elle s'arrêta devant eux après avoir couru un peu, les étreignant brièvement. Elle allait poursuivre dans ses questionnements, mais Ron l'a devança.

-Euh, Hermione…

Elle fronça les sourcils, tournant son regard vers Ronald. Ce dernier lui sembla paniqué et lui pointait quelque chose du doigt. Un miroir. Identique à celui qu'ils avaient découvert lors de leur première année, celui qui révélait ce que chacun voulait voir, mais l'éclat rosé qu'il dégageait, l'entourant comme une bulle protectrice, leur indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'un autre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Murmura-t-elle.

Ron tenta en vain de la retenir par le poignet. Elle s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce, les entraînant avec elle. Alors qu'elle s'y rendait à grande enjambée, eux traînaient derrière, à petit pas, comme si la mort pouvait survenir d'un simple miroir. Hermione s'arrêta, baignant à son tour dans la lumière.

-Un banal miroir, souffla-t-elle en y plongeant le regard.

Mais ses mots étaient venus trop vite; elle aurait du se douter qu'à Poudlard, lorsqu'on était ami avec Harry Potter, rien ne pouvait être qualifié de banalité. Une aventure n'attendait pas l'autre, les amenant à frôler la mort à de maintes reprises et à vivre dans la frayeur la plus pure. Rien ne serait jamais banal tant qu'ils seraient tous trois amis.

Au moment même où leurs regards rencontrèrent la glace, la peur déferla une fois de plus en eux, si violente qu'ils en reculèrent de quelques pas. Ils rebondirent contre une paroi mince et atterrirent sur les fesses. La bulle les avait emprisonnés. Aucun d'eux n'en fit pourtant de cas, ils étaient incapables de se détacher du miroir. Ils étaient comme des marionnettes, manipulés pour assister à leur funeste futur. Ils étaient face au miroir de la destinée…

* * *

_Partout autour d'eux, il pleuvait des jets de lumière verte, touchant parfois quelqu'un, n'atteignant d'autres fois point leur cible. Tous ces sorts ne visaient pourtant qu'un seul homme, devenu invisible parmi la foule. Harry Potter, celui qui avait survécu au sortilège de mort, le héros du peuple et l'ennemi des ténèbres. Les mains sur les oreilles pour couvrir le vacarme qui l'assourdissait, Hermione se déplaçait difficilement en position accroupie. Elle se cachait derrière les arbres ou derrière les poubelles, scrutant la scène à la recherche de Ron. Lui aussi semblait s'être volatilisé. De son épaule, elle essuya sa bouche avant de passer sur ses lèvres sa langue d'appréhension. Elle était sale, ses cheveux étaient plus emmêlés que jamais et ses vêtements de sorcière étaient déchirés en de nombreux endroits. À la voir, on croirait qu'elle avait passé bien des nuits dehors, à dormir dans des recoins peu recommandables. Ce n'était pas très loin de la réalité. _

_Un moment passa et quatre sortilèges frôlèrent sa tête, lesquels elle renvoya avec aplomb, avant qu'elle repère finalement Ron. Il se trouvait loin d'elle, fuyant également les Mangemorts. Il courait dans la direction opposée, lançant les sorts par-dessus son épaule, haletant, mais loin de vouloir abandonner. Rassurée, Hermione se releva, se mettant à courir à son tour. Ils s'étaient tous promis de se retrouver dans leur campement, au milieu de la forêt, s'il venait qu'à être séparé. Elle ne pouvait repérer Harry, mais savait que sa cape d'invisibilité le gardait à couvert. Elle savait également qu'il n'avait pas été touché, le lien magique qui les unissait, qu'elle avait créé lorsqu'ils avaient été obligé de fuir le Terrier lors d'une attaque surprise au cours de l'été, ne s'était pas encore brisé._

_Alors qu'elle fuyait, elle entendait la voix du professeur McGonagall derrière elle. Elle ne se retourna même pas lorsque son cri de surprise révéla sa mort affreuse. Elle serra les dents, gardant ses yeux grands ouverts malgré les larmes qui en débordaient et sa vision devenue flou. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse, tout l'Ordre du Phénix. Quoi qu'il arrive, le trio devait survivre, promesse d'un espoir pour l'avenir, et ne jamais se retourner. Ne jamais aller vers eux même si l'envie était ardente. Ne jamais pleurer même si le cœur le voulait. Même s'ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils devaient avancer; garder la tête haute. Les lois de la guerre dictaient durement leur vie. _

* * *

Un éclair fendit le miroir, les faisant tous les trois sursauter. Aucun d'eux ne détourna pourtant le regard ni même ne clignant des yeux, observant ce saut dans le temps.

* * *

_Le sol du château était jonché de corps. Des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour la plupart même si quelques Mangemorts étaient reconnaissable parmi le lot. Les forces sombres avaient clairement l'avantage. Baguette serré dans son poing, pointé devant dans l'attente du moindre mouvement, Harry avançait à travers les cadavres, le regard fou, haletant et décidé. Il criait, ses paroles raisonnant contre les murs, appelant Voldemort à se montrer et à se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive pour qu'enfin se termine cette guerre. Ron et Hermione, tous les deux cachés derrière une armure, avait tenté de le dissuadé, mais ce n'était plus Harry Potter, leur ami qui se tenait devant eux. C'était un homme abîmé par les évènements, marqué par de nombreuses fêlures et contrôlé par sa rage et son besoin d'obtenir vengeance. Il avançait, en dépit des sorts mortels qui ricochaient contre les murs atteignant une cible ennemie ou partisane selon le hasard. _

_L'homme à face de serpent ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Son sourire s'élargit en découvrant son adversaire, le rendant plus hideux encore. Les entrailles de Ron se tordirent, peut-être par la peur, peut-être par le dégoût. Il s'agrippa au pied de la statue, prit d'un vertige alors qu'Hermione sortait sa baguette de sa manche. Prête à intervenir si les choses tournaient mal. Mais il ne fallut qu'un seul coup, un seul sort, bien prononcé, avec rapidité et efficacité, pour déjouer la garde d'un homme aveuglé par son obsession. L'heure de gloire venait de sonner et se fut comme si les ténèbres envahirent le monde avec plus d'insistance encore. Le couloir devint soudainement sombre, la clarté disparaissait avec le rire diabolique du Lord qui s'éloignait. Un bruit de cloche, annonce tant attendue de la victoire, fut suivit des hurlements de joie des partisans, lesquels continuaient à lancer des sorts pour éliminer la dernière résistance. _

_Et le choc vint, encore plus horrible que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Le cri déchira leurs oreilles, mais ils ne l'entendirent qu'à peine. Leurs propres hurlements s'y mêlèrent, encore plus empreint de désespoir, encore plus douloureux. Oubliant tout, leur sécurité et leur rôle dans cette histoire, Ron et Hermione quittèrent leur cachette d'un même mouvement et se jetèrent en avant. Le corps d'Harry avait à peine touché le sol, encore chaud, mais où toute vie s'était évaporée, qu'ils s'étaient agenouillés à ses côtés, lasses de se battre pour un monde qui ne leur rendait rien. Ron étreignait la main du héros entre les siennes, le cœur battant à la chamade. Ses battements désordonnés l'empêchaient de penser correctement. Hermione, face à lui, ne retenait même pas ses larmes ou ses plaintes à l'injustice. Elle posa son front contre le torse de Harry, s'agrippant de toutes ses forces à son chandail. Juste là où le sort l'avait marqué._

_Ils étaient lasses, ne voulaient plus se battre. On venait de leur enlever le seul espoir qui les maintenait sur le chemin. Ils restaient immobiles au centre de la pièce, faisant un deuil qui ne cicatriserait jamais. Inconscients de la pluie de sorts qui volaient encore au-dessus de leurs têtes; inconscients qu'ils pouvaient à leur tour en être touché à tout moment…_

* * *

La dernière image se balançait encore devant leurs yeux, mais le sort qui les figeait semblait se dissiper peu à peu. Ils sortirent lentement de leur torpeur, l'un après l'autre, la crainte au fond de l'âme. Était-ce l'avenir auquel ils étaient condamnés? Après s'être tant battu, après avoir donné leur adolescence au secours du monde sorcier, ils allaient vraiment connaître une fin aussi terrible? Hermione porta nerveusement une main à sa bouche, rongeant ses ongles par habitude, incertaine de ce qu'elle pourrait faire d'autre. L'estomac de Ron lui apparaissait comme viré à l'envers, les brûlures désagréables se livrant bataillent en lui. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge pour se donner une certaine contenance et rompre le silence sinistre qui planait sur eux. Harry, les yeux encore dans le vague, était perdu dans un autre monde, loin de ce que le miroir venait leur réveiller. Ils se berçaient tous les trois, d'en avant en arrière, dans un même mouvement, comme des victimes d'un choc psychologique. Ils n'auraient pas été étonnant de les retrouver dans une aile psychiatrique, à murmurer des litanies en boucle et gavés de médicaments par les médecins.

-On sait maintenant, murmura sombrement Harry. Je ne laisserais pas l'avenir nous échapper…

Un nouvel éclair déchira le miroir. Un grondement sourd l'accompagna cette-ci, devant un peu plus fort à chaque fois qu'il retentissait. La pièce se mit à vibrer, puis ce fut comme si un tremblement de terre éclatait. Quatre soubresauts les secouèrent. Le trio se cramponnait les uns aux autres, trimballés d'un côté à l'autre de la bulle. Au moment où ils perdirent conscience, quittant ce cauchemar piégé pour revenir à leur réalité, ils entendirent un bruit de verre : le miroir de la destinée venait d'éclater en morceaux, promesse d'un destin scellé.

* * *

Hermione fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré le décor rassurant des lieux, l'angoisse ne la quittait pas. Elle pinca les lèvres. La neige tombait toujours à l'extérieur du château, mais la beauté mélodieuse des flocons dansant avait laissé place à un tourbillon de folie. Elle sentait le vent transpercer son corps même à travers la fenêtre. Et son souffle atteignait plus facilement encore ses oreilles que les respirations endormies à ses côtés. Malgré le réaliste frappant des images, elle s'obligea à se convaincre que ce n'était que son imagination déjà éprouvé par les évènements de la journée qui créait ces scènes.

Le soulagement qui avait envahis la jeune femme ne fut pourtant que de très courte durée. Si Ron s'agitait encore dans son sommeil, Harry s'était quant à lui redressé. De ses yeux verts, il la fixait avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle s'en sentait presque dénudée. Au fond des ses iris, une porte s'était ouverte, la laissant y lire l'horrible réalité : ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar.

Cédant à ses désirs refoulés, Hermione se jeta entre les deux adolescents, oubliant sa honte et ses principes. Son geste réveilla Ronald, qui encore endormit, ronchonna un peu. Le regard blessé et apeuré que lui offrit la jeune fille en guise d'excuses le calma et il passa un bras autour d'elle l'attirant contre lui. De l'autre côté, Harry ne voulut pas être abandonné à sa solitude, il se déplaça donc contre le dos de l'adolescente, s'y lovant, un bras également passé autour d'elle. Sa main s'en retrouvé liée à celle de Ron, leurs doigts s'entrelaçant inconsciemment dans leur sommeil retrouvé. Coincée entre eux deux, Hermione s'avoua enfin qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de malsain à les aimer d'amour tous les deux, mais si le miroir disait vrai, ils ne seraient bientôt plus là pour s'en inquiéter…

* * *

_Laissez une review pour faire basculer le poids de la balance et aider le trio à changer leur destin..._


	2. Espoir d'une folie

Au départ, je n'avais pas l'intention d'écrire de suite pour cet OS. Il se suffisait à lui-même, sombre image d'un futur qui leur était destiné, et était suffisamment dense pour laisser au lecteur de quoi s'imaginer la suite en ayant tout de même une idée de ce qui pourrait se passer. Or, quelqu'un m'a soufflé l'idée d'un threesome sombre à travers une review, et cette idée m'a plus. Or, je remercie pour me l'avoir donné :D Je n'ai toutefois pas l'intention de me lancer dans une fiction longue, trois ou quatre chapitres au maximum. J'ai écris le second d'une traite, n'y mettant que les sentiments, l'action viendra plus tard.

Ce qui est étrange dans cette idée et ce qui me révulse un peu envers cette fiction, c'est l'idée d'un Harry/Hermione. Déjà, à la base, j'ai du mal avec l'idée du Ron/Hermione, un peu trop prévisible à mon goût, un peu trop facile et un manque d'attrait également. Mais je peux digérer. Le Harry/Hermione, par contre, me laisse de glace. Parce que je les ai toujours vu comme un frère et une sœur. L'amitié du trio est pour moi davantage fraternel le qu'amoureuse. Ça me laisse penser à l'inceste en quelque sorte…

Enfin, j'ai vu là un défi intéressant à relever, je me suis demandée où je pouvais les conduire et après avoir pris une profonde inspiration et avoir chassée mais répulsions, je me suis lancée. À vous de me dire maintenant ce qu'il en est, si ça vaut la peine ou non! Si je me suis plantée ou si je suis parvenue à un résultat potable. Pour ma part, j'aime plutôt l'idée qui se profile, je ne suis toutefois pas certaine de pouvoir vous promettre un happy end. Enfin, ne sait-on jamais!

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends de vos nouvelles!

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiétude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé...

* * *

**Pairing: **Hermione/Ron/Harry

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, comme toujours.

* * *

**Deuxième partie**

Un peu plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette fameuse nuit. Comme toujours, le trio restait sur ses gardes, encore plus porté, si c'était possible, à courir vers les ennuies. Étrangement, même Hermione ne se plaignait plus lorsqu'ils manquaient leurs cours, allant même jusqu'à insister pour que ça se produise plus souvent. De fait, ils passaient leurs journées en quête de preuve, d'indices qui les mèneraient vers les derniers horcruxes. Aucun professeur ne disait un mot sur leur absence, conscient qu'ils avaient fort à faire et qu'ils étaient leur seul espoir. Malgré tout, certains, Rogue par exemple, ne se privaient pas de leur lancer des regards désapprobateurs chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient au détour d'un couloir plutôt qu'assis dans leurs cours.

Cette après-midi là en était un autre où ils avaient fouillé la réserve interdite. Une fois de plus, leurs recherches n'avaient rien donné, mais plusieurs rayons restaient encore inexplorés. Si Ron et Harry commençaient à se démotiver quelque peu, Ron surtout, Hermione était toujours derrière eux, les encourageant en leur disant que le jour suivant serait plus fructueux. À la sortie de la bibliothèque, la jeune femme les attira tous les deux à l'écart, étrangement silencieuse. Ce fut soudain, non calculé et étrangement déroutant pour les deux jeunes hommes.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se joignirent à celles de Ron, Harry se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Il détourna le regard, cherchant à leur laisser un peu d'intimité dans ce moment qui avait trop attendu déjà : tout le monde savait que Ron et Hermione allaient un jour se marier sauf eux qui s'évertuaient à ignorer l'évidence. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait finalement entraîné ce changement et les avait poussés à finalement s'embrasser, mais un étrange bond qu'il prit pour de la joie envers eux, se fit ressentir au creux de son torse. Il allait s'éloigner pour leur laisser ce moment, pas plus enclin qu'il le fallait à avoir envie d'en être témoin, lorsque la main d'Hermione s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'attirant vers elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il la vit s'éloigner de Ron et tourner son regard vers lui, un sourire séducteur sur le visage. Il fut d'autant plus dérouté lorsqu'il vit son visage s'approcher jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Leurs nez se touchaient et il sentait son souffle alors qu'il retenait le sien. Il n'eut toutefois pas la présence d'esprit de se reculer.

Hermione pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Harry, le contraignant en l'embrasser en maintenant une main derrière sa tête, plaquée dans ses cheveux épais. Il gardait ses bras ballants de chaque côté de lui, sans réagir, laissant ses lèvres figées contre les siennes. Elle était seule dans cette danse, mais au moins, il ne la repoussait pas. Elle se retira finalement, gardant son autre main dans celle de Ron, l'étreignant pour le rassurer. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient lorsqu'elle croisa leurs regards ébahis. Elle les avait tous les deux à ses côtés, vivants et prêts à combattre l'avenir pour le changer.

_-Hermione? _

En un seul mot tremblant, Ron transmit ce que lui et Harry ressentait à ce moment. Quelques instants plutôt, c'était lui qui était embrassé par Hermione, laissant se réaliser un rêve qui leur était cher à tous les deux depuis des années. Et sans prévenir, les choses avaient basculées, elle s'était retourné vers celui qui avait survécu, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Comme si c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Comme si l'amour et l'amitié n'étaient qu'un seul et même sentiment entremêlé. Ron n'avait rien à redire si elle était amoureuse d'Harry, sinon laisser la jalousie l'oppresser de l'intérieur, mais comment osait-elle les embrasser tous les deux, de cette façon, chacun avec autant de passion, et garder les yeux brillants d'espoir par la suite? Ce n'était pas Hermione, pas celle qu'il avait toujours connu.

Depuis cette fameuse nuit, celle où ils avaient tous les trois fait face à leur sombre destinée, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle refusait de rester seule, de dormir seule même. Elle rejoignait chaque nuit la tour d'astronomie, les entraînant avec elle, prétextant qu'ils y seraient plus en sécurité. Et elle s'allongeait entre eux, leur tenant la main à tous les deux, effrayée à l'idée qu'ils puissent disparaître durant son sommeil.

_-N'avez-vous jamais pensé qu'entre nous c'était une amitié exceptionnelle? _

_-Ça l'est, Hermione, ça l'est, _acquiesça Harry en essuyant sa bouche mouillée, presqu'entièrement remit de son choc. _Où veux-tu en venir? _

Elle tira sur leurs deux mains, les attirant à l'écart du couloir où pouvaient à tout moment passer des élèves ou des professeurs malgré qu'ils soient tous sensés être en cours à l'heure qu'il était.

_-L'amitié est un sentiment qui est intiment lié avec l'amour. Nous sommes intimement liés par l'amour. _

Ils la fixèrent tous les deux, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot.

_-Vous ne m'aimez pas? _S'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter effarée par leurs expressions.

_-Si, _murmura Harry malgré lui, répondant pour les deux. _Si, mais…_

_-Non, Harry, _coupa-t-elle subitement. _Ce n'est pas malsain comme relation. Enfin, si peut-être un peu, moi aussi je me suis interrogée avant de n'en venir à la conclusion que je n'en avais rien à faire du regard que les autres pourraient poser sur moi. Sur nous. Parce que la fin est proche selon le miroir de la destinée. N'avons-nous pas assez souffert dans les six dernières années pour avoir enfin le droit à notre bonheur? Aussi infime puisse-t-il être? Soyons heureux, au moins pour les quelques temps qu'il nous reste avant que s'entame cette bataille finale! _

Le discours d'Hermione les laissa une fois de plus silencieux. Que pouvaient-ils lui répondre? Ils savaient pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. Ils voulaient tous les trois de cet amour, de ces moments de tendresse et de bonheur qu'il laissait présager entre eux. Leurs corps étaient trop souvent tendus, brimés de ces caresses que tout autre adolescent connaissait déjà depuis bien longtemps. Occupés à sauver le monde, ils n'y avaient pas eu le droit. Pas eu le temps de s'en préoccuper et de s'y abandonner. Mais ils avaient une chance que les autres n'avaient pas eue : entre eux, s'était forgé un lien solide, qui allait au-delà des préjugés et des diffamations humaines qui pourraient les écarter les uns des autres. Ils étaient soudés dans l'envie de ne former plus qu'un. Dans leur amour les uns envers les autres. Dans cette pureté malsaine qui grandissait en eux depuis un moment déjà, qu'aucun des deux garçons n'avaient osé s'avouer avant qu'Hermione ne prenne les devant. Ils n'étaient rien sans elle, sans sa présence d'esprit et de l'initiative.

Alors d'un commun accord, libérant ces pulsions réprimées, ils hochèrent la tête, la lueur qui illuminait le regard de la jeune femme devenue contagieuse, s'étendant aux leurs. Brûlant avec encore plus de passion.

_-Battons-nous, _murmura Harry. _Pas seulement pour le monde sorcier, pour nous également. Pour que notre bonheur puisse enfin s'épanouir! _

Il les attira à lui tous les deux, son bras entourant les épaules de Ron alors qu'il joignait ses lèvres à celles d'Hermione, entamant cette fois-ci le baiser. Y mettant du sien; elle n'était plus seule à danser. Ron y était également, caressant ses cheveux, étreignant timidement l'épaule d'Harry. C'était nouveau pour eux, difficile encore à accepter, mais non pas moins agréable.

_-Je battrais Voldemort, _dit finalement Harry. _La quête des Horcruxes ne nous mène à rien, je l'aurai autrement. _

Le visage de Ron s'assombrit, ne voyant pas d'un très bon œil ce qui allait suivre. Il connaissait Harry, savait qu'il était du genre à se lancer dans une bataille pour la justice sans un plan ou les armes nécessaires. Avec seulement son instinct pour le seconder. Et des amis fiables comme Hermione et lui. Pourtant, cette fois, il doutait que ce soit suffisant.

_-J'ai confiance en toi, _répondit alors Hermione, balayant du coup les doutes de Ron. _Tu y parviendras, quoi qu'il arrive. _

Le sourire d'Harry éclaira son visage, heureux d'être soutenu. Il fit un geste pour se retirer de leur étreinte, mais elle le retient par la manche, posant sa tête contre son torse. Elle entendait son cœur battre, puis s'affoler un peu plus alors que sa main glissa sur son épaule. Ron se glissa dans le dos d'Hermione, l'enserrant par derrière, ses mains trouvant les poignets de Harry, les serrant brièvement entre ses paumes. Leurs regards se croisèrent par-dessus la tête d'Hermione et il sut ce qu'ils allaient dire. Ses yeux luisaient de frayeur, étrangement vitreux alors que tous ses traits exprimaient la douceur.

_-Attends, _poursuivit Hermione. _Attends à demain, laisse-nous cette dernière nuit, Harry. Tu en as besoin autant que nous. _

Avant même qu'elle ait terminé sa phrase, il avait acquiescé, hochant la tête, les entraînant tous les deux vers la tour d'astronomie, ce lieu qui était devenu leur refuge depuis quelques semaines.

* * *

_À celui ou celle qui laissera la review, le droit de briser un horcruxe sera donné et ainsi, vous pourrez aider le trio à avancer dans leur quête avec plus d'aisance. Pour les reviewers anonymes, je répondrai via mon blogue, vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. **Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'aller voter pour la première partie, le lien est sur mon profil!**_


	3. Succomber à la fusion

_J'ai d'abord pensé à un OS puis s'est devenu une fic à chapitre. Je m'étais dis, pas plus de quatre, je devrais pouvoir boucler ça rapidement. Et finalement, je suis loin d'avoir raconté l'histoire que je voulais raconter et j'en suis déjà au troisième. Alors je dirai que j'écrirai huit chapitres :P Ce ne sera pas très joyeux, enfin, au moins pendant un temps, ensuite je ne sais pas. Je ne dis pas qu'il y aura des morts- je ne dis pas non plus qu'il n'y en aura pas- seulement, que je refuse de sombrer dans la guimauve. Enfin, je ne vais pas déblatérer très longtemps, sachez seulement que dans ce chapitre, le threesome prend ses marques et qu'il y aura présence de lemon (pas très détaillé, mais tout de même…) Alors vous êtes avertis, vous lisez seulement si vous le voulez, autrement, passez votre chemin! _

__

_

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient ni plus que les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione/Ron**

**

* * *

**

****

_Avertissement: L'histoire qui suit met en oeuvre un threesome (trois personnages dans une histoire d'amour) et il y aura également place au lemon. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Neige et sang- troisième partie (Succomber à la fusion)**

Il faisait encore noir, probablement même loin du petit matin, lorsque les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrir brusquement, troublé par la froideur de la pièce. Son premier réflexe, fut de chercher sa chemise parmi la pile de vêtements qui lui faisait face. Il dut d'abord déplacer la tête d'Hermione qui était posée au centre de son torse ainsi que détacher ses doigts qui encerclaient son poignet. Il dut également s'écarter de la jambe de Ron qui pesait négligemment sur les siennes. Une fois libre de ses mouvements, il se leva, s'accroupissant sur le sol. Il trouva son pantalon, lequel ne l'intéressait point pour le moment; il trouva également la robe de sorcière d'Hermione et la chemise de Ron, mais aucune trace de la sienne. Agacé, il releva les yeux sur ses amis endormis et sentit son cœur se tordre sous la pression. Il ne s'en était jamais aperçut, mais Hermione, frigorifiée à la suite de leurs ébats, avait enfilé sa chemise, prétextant qu'elle aimait l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. L'odeur d'Harry Et que cette odeur, elle lui rappelait à quel point elle risquait à tout moment de le perdre et combien elle était prêt à lutter pour le garder à ses côtés, égoïste qu'elle était.

Harry se résigna à n'enfiler qu'un pantalon et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tour. Son regard accrocha le lac, brièvement. Il ne résista pas à la tentation de le ramener sur le couple endormit, à demi enlacé dans leur nudité. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui dégageait l'essence de la tragédie et de l'espoir échu. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois, et il eut bien du mal à ne pas laisser ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. C'était mal, il le savait. Il le savait avant même de se laisser embarquer dans cette perversion, mais il l'avait quand même fait. Si leur nouvelle relation était découverte, personne ne l'accepterait. Aussi tolérant Poudlard était-il- acceptant sans hésitation les couples homosexuels- eux n'auraient droit à aucune compassion. Qu'importe qu'ils étaient les futurs héros de la guerre, qu'ils aient été brimé dans leur liberté à l'adolescence et qu'ils avaient été éprouvé plus que tous les autres, ils seraient quand même pointés du doigt. Critiqués et rejetés. Harry n'avait pas peur pour lui-même, il n'avait que cure de ce que les autres pensaient de lui, mais ils avaient peur pour eux. Après sa mort- parce qu'il était certain d'une chose depuis la veille et c'était que cette guerre aurait sa peau- Ron et Hermione n'auraient plus la chance de vivre comme un couple normal après s'être engagés sur le chemin de la perversion. Les gens se souviendraient du trio d'Or et de leur relation malsaine- oui, c'était le mot qui convenait même si Harry ne se sentait pas la force de l'utiliser en les voyant endormis- et murmureraient sur leur passage, les fuyant comme s'ils avaient la lèpre. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté de soulever ce point dans les dernières heures, mais chaque fois, on l'avait fait taire à coup de baisers et chaque fois, il avait succombé aux caresses que réclamaient son cœur et qui lui faisaient oublier ses cauchemars.

_

* * *

_

**Flashback**

_Deux fois déjà, ils s'étaient élancés dans le sombre labyrinthe du plaisir, leurs cœurs trouvant chaque fois une concordance parfaite, et Harry sentait que son corps ne serait pas capable d'en prendre davantage. Il ferma les yeux et roula sur le côté. Son front s'appuya doucement contre celui de Ron alors qu'Hermione bougeait également pour se lover avec tendresse contre son dos. La main de Ron trouva sa hanche et s'y agrippa, enlaçant ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione qui vient l'y rejoindre. Le souffle encore court, Harry gémit fortement. Il se sentait si bien coincé entre leurs deux corps qu'il avait envie que le moment ne se termine jamais. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans sa langue, goûtant ce sang qu'il avait partagé avec Hermione et Ron un peu plutôt, lorsque ce dernier s'était montré un peu plus sauvage dans le baiser. Toute bonne chose avait une fin. Cette étreinte en aurait une également. _

_Harry repoussa Hermione qui bascula sur le dos avant de se redresser sur ses coudes, le regardant l'air inquisitrice. Un premier contacte avait été rompu, amenant un courant d'air glacial à parcourir son dos. Il frissonna de froid, mais de manque également. Ils étaient sa drogue. En peu de temps, il était devenu accro- ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours été par l'amitié; il ne le savait point. Leur amitié était si fusionnelle! Le second contact serait plus difficile à rompre. Parce qu'il signifierait qu'il abandonnerait et rejetterait tout ce qui faisait le bonheur de sa vie, tout ce pourquoi il se luttait, tout ce pourquoi il respirait et pourquoi son cœur battait. Il acceptait de souffrir les conséquences du manque- comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert, comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez!- et de se lancer, une nouvelle fois, tête baissée vers son destin. Il était né pour ça après tout, non? _

_Ses yeux se fermèrent encore plus fort, ses paupières se serran à lui en faire mal. Il ne voyait plus seulement les étranges formes blanches à travers la noirceur, il voyait également des réseaux de chemins vermeils et diffus, qui s'amusaient à le narguer. Il inspira doucement, laissant l'air glisser dans ses poumons. Il la sentait parcourir chaque fibre de son corps et s'en grisait. Le plaisir exaltant qu'il avait longuement ressentit c'était finalement dissipé- un peu trop tôt pour son bien peut-être. D'un mouvement brusque, son front se décolla de celui de Ron et il se redressa, s'assoyant péniblement. Il repoussa vivement la main d'Hermione qui avait amorcée un geste pour caresser son torse nu et fuyait le regard pénétrant de Ron. Lentement, Harry remonta ses genoux vers lui et les entoura fermement de ses bras. Son menton vint se poser au creux de ses genoux. Il voulait fermer les yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas même pour cacher les larmes qui débordaient et déferlaient sur ses joues. Il ne voulait pas voir encore ces réseaux le narguer de leur couleur de sang qui lui rappelait cruellement les erreurs qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre pour être ce héros que la communauté sorcière s'attendait à ce qu'il soit. Toute sérénité, qu'elle quelle soit, qu'il avait pu ressentir, avait disparut. Un poids lourd- comme la mort- enserrait son cœur et rendait difficile sa respiration. C'est d'une voix hachée qu'il se mit à parler, sans même sentir qu'une main enserrait son épaule dans une geste de réconfort et qu'une autre jouait dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. _

_-C'est mal. On n'a pas le droit. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ce qu'on fait, le chemin sur lequel on veut s'engager, est sans retour. Il est réprouvé par tous, vous le savez, personne n'acceptera ça de la part de héros. Y mettre le pied, c'est se condamner. _

_Ses lèvres touchèrent sa joue, presque maternelle à l'instant, et ne s'éloigna qu'à peine, son front prenant la place de ses lèvres, lorsqu'elle tenta de le raisonner. _

_-Harry, nous sommes des héros. Ou ils nous acceptent comme nous sommes, ou ils se passent de nous pour sauver le monde. Rien de plus simple. _

_Harry tourna la tête vers Ron, en quête de soutient, mais il le vit hocher la tête pour appuyer les dires de la préfète. Excédé, l'élu ramena son menton à ses genoux et contempla le vide comme si l'avenir si dessinait. _

_-Vous ne comprenez pas, murmura Harry en effaçant une larme alors qu'il appuyait sa joue sur sa cuisse. Si vous mettez le pied sur ce chemin, ça vous suivra toute votre vie. Vous n'aurez plus la chance d'être un couple normal, même vos enfants en pâtiront. Sur combien de générations pensez-vous que vous saurez maudits? Je ne peux pas vous faire ça; je n'ai pas ma place dans cette relation, je…_

_-Non! coupa violement Hermione. Tu y as ta place autant que Ron et moi. Je me fiche de l'avenir ou de ce que diront les gens, tant que je vous ai, je suis heureuse. _

_Son regard s'appuya longuement et durement sur Ron, lequel se racla la gorge dans un instant de malaise._

_-Tant que je vous ai, souffla-t-il finalement à son tour, je suis heureux aussi. _

_-Maintenant, reprit Hermione satisfaite, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Ne gâchons pas cet instant de répit. _

_Les protestations d'Harry se noyèrent dans l'instant suivant. Hermione força ses bras à se détacher de ses jambes et ces dernières à s'allonger. Alors qu'elle s'assoyait à califourchon sur ses cuisses, il se laissa faire, impuissant à résister. La lourdeur rendait encore son cœur de plomb- seul le plaisir pur l'effacerait- mais l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines l'empêchait de se raccrocher à ses idées noirs. Dans son dos, il sentait Ron se glisser et passer ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille. Lorsque ses mains s'attaquèrent à ses épaules, y effectuant une vive pression, la tête d'Harry se renversa vers l'arrière, contre le torse de son meilleur ami, avec un soupir de contentement. Un autre lui échappa lorsque des lèvres s'en prirent à son cou, traçant un chemin de baisers féroces jusqu'à son oreille. Leurs ébats s'annonçaient violent et l'idée émoustillait Harry. _

_-N'es-tu pas heureux avec nous? Susurra une voix à son oreille. Tu nous aimes, Ron et moi, cesse de fuir et oublie les autres. Laisse la vague t'emporter, Harry!_

_Elle goba son lobe d'oreille, le suçotant doucement. Il perdait la tête pour la troisième fois ce soir là. Il sentit que son érection commençait à naître au moment où Ron s'en sait, sa main se refermant autour avec force comme s'il la prenait dans un étau. Hermione coordonna le mouvement, commençant à faire onduler ses hanches contre ses cuisses et enfonçant ses dents dans la chair de son oreille. Il sentit le sans s'en écouler, se mêler à la salive de la jeune fille. Elle força les mots de sa bouche, alors que Ron appuyait son menton sur le dessus de son épaule, serrant et desserrant sa main sur son érection, sans la bouger pour autant. Il était sur le point de devenir dingue tant la pression montait en lui sans trouver de voie de libération._

_-Je vous aime, souffla Harry les yeux vitreux. _

_Avec un sourire satisfait, Hermione accéléra les mouvements de ses hanches, auxquels Harry répondit : Ron venait d'entamer un mouvement de va et vient frénétique. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, ses lèvres se scellant à celles de Ron, alors que ses mains glissaient de part et d'autres dans le dos d'Harry. Ses ongles le griffèrent au passage, le faisant trembler, alors qu'elle descendait toujours plus bas pour capturer la virilité du rouquin. _

_Les minutes filèrent sans que leurs corps ne se séparent, ne les rendant que plus sauvages et avides les uns des autres. Certains entendirent peut-être l'écho de leur jouissance se perdre dans les couloirs du château cette nuit-là, mais personne ne vit l'éclat sincère qui se dégageait de toutes les fibres de leurs corps lorsqu'épuisés, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le sol, toujours enlacés, pour se laisser emporter par un lourd sommeil. C'était leur secret, leur bonheur. D'un égoïsme commun, ils refusaient de le partager._

**Fin du flashback**

_**

* * *

**_

Harry secoua la tête et s'obligea à détacher son regard du couple endormit. D'un pas décidé, il quitta la tour après avoir enfilé la chemise de Ron et s'arrêta sur la première marche du grand escalier. Pendant un instant, il y avait cru à leur rêve dément se convaincant même que c'était possible. Et il savait pertinemment que chaque fois que leurs mains se poseraient sur lui ou qu'ils l'étreindraient, il oublierait et s'en convaincrait de nouveau. Au détriment du rôle qu'il avait à jouer et des espoirs qu'on avait posés sur lui. Avait-il le droit d'être aussi égoïste et de laisser mourir les gens?

Harry descendit une première marche.

La veille encore, avant qu'Hermione les entraîne dans les méandres de sa folie, faisant succomber Ron il ne savait comment et l'ensorcelant du coup lui-même, il était si convaincu qu'ils pourraient s'en sortir. Ils l'étaient tous les trois, Ron et Hermione l'appuyant et le confortant dans cette idée en clamant que jamais ils n'abandonneraient et qu'ils continueraient à se battre. Il était convaincu qu'il pouvait battre Voldemort, l'envoyer paitre en Enfer définitivement et contrer le destin. C'était pour ça que la vision leur avait été révélée? Pour qu'il ne laisse pas la situation leur échapper et qu'ils changent le cours des évènements.

Le pied d'Harry se leva, glissant sur une nouvelle marche, entraînant l'autre avec lui.

Mais à l'instant même où leurs corps s'étaient séparés, après s'être unis une première fois et avoir appris à se découvrir et à vaincre la timidité qui les enchaînait- si c'était facile pour Hermione, Ron et lui devait vaincre d'anciens préjugés et la barrière de leurs propres corps, celle de l'amitié pour glisser lentement vers l'amour- ils s'étaient accordés un moment de répit. Quelques instants où Harry s'était laissé glisser dans le sommeil et où il avait de nouveau rêvé. Au funeste destin qui attendait la communauté sorcière. Cette fois, c'était seul qu'il s'était présenté devant le miroir. Il était seul à affronter les roulements du tonnerre et les secousses sismiques qui lui auraient causé plus d'un bleu s'il s'était trouvé dans la réalité.

__

_

* * *

_

_Le prochain chapitre sera probablement du point de vue d'Harry, une fois encore, et ensuite ce sera de celui de Ron. N'hésitez pas à reviewer, je serais très heureuse d'avoir votre avis sur l'histoire. Pour les anonymes, n'hésitez pas à commenter également, je vous répondrai via mon blogue le lien duquel est disponible via mon profil (ou vous pouvez toujours vous créer un compte, c'est très pratique également, que des avantages!) Merci encore de vous être rendus au bout de votre lecture et à bientôt j'espère! _


	4. Le mal qui me ronge

_Et bien, disons qu'Harry a décidé de torturer mon esprit. J'avais imaginé tout un plan pour l'histoire, et voilà qu'il s'est- encore- décidé à prendre des décisions que je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il pouvait prendre. On dirait bien qu'il veut rester maître de cette histoire et ne pas laisser la lumière les éclairer! Et voilà donc pour la quatrième partie, laquelle dévie on peut de l'idée de départ- mais qui y reviendra assurément quelque part dans le futur. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing: Harry/Hermione/Ron**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient ni plus que les personnages qui sont à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiétude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé...

* * *

_****__Avertissement: L'histoire qui suit met en oeuvre un threesome (trois personnages dans une histoire d'amour) et il y aura également place au lemon._

* * *

**Partie 4- Le mal qui me ronge**

Il était suffisamment loin de Poudlard pour pouvoir transplaner lorsqu'il s'arrêta de marcher. Des crampes lui brûlaient les mollets et la soif lui donnait du mal à avaler sa propre salive. Une fois encore, il jura contre Merlin, lequel était selon lui le seul responsable de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Ses paupières lourdes du manque de sommeil et son corps encore éprouvé de ses ébats de la nuit, Harry avait bien du mal à supporter son poids. Lorsqu'il arrêta ses pas, l'adolescent posa la main sur un bout d'une vieille clôture inutilisée qui se trouvait en travers de son chemin. Reprenant son souffle, il leva la tête vers le ciel, gardant son dos courbé en signe de fatigue. Ce temps gris était bien loin de l'aider. La brise du vent, bien que douce, traversait sans mal le mince tissus de la chemise en coton trop grande de Ron, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il n'aurait pas dit non à quelques rayons de soleil, même en sachant que ça n'y changerait rien. C'était quelque part en lui qu'était en train de se former le royaume des glaces et c'était cet endroit qu'il devrait apprendre à réchauffer. Et pour ce, il devait trouver la vie qu'on lui avait volé.

Les lèvres d'Harry tressaillirent légèrement lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, se préparant au transplanage. Une éternité désagréable semblait s'être écoulée lorsqu'il retrouva l'usage de son corps. C'était à Godric Hallow, juste devant le cimetière où il savait ses parents enterrés, qu'Harry avait choisit de se rendre. C'est là que commencerait la bataille qu'il se livrerait à lui-même. C'était une autre des choses qu'il avait comprise au cours de cette nuit. L'obstacle qui lui barrait les routes et qui l'empêchait de vivre une adolescence aussi normale qu'il l'aurait souhaité, ce n'était pas seulement Voldemort et ses plans de conquérir le monde, c'était aussi lui-même, qui se dressait sur son chemin. Toutes les pertes qu'il avait accumulé au cours de sa vie- à commencer par celle de ses parents- et le manque d'amour dont il avait souffert en grandissant parmi la famille Dursley, n'avait jamais permis à ses cicatrices de se refermer entièrement. Certaines saignaient encore, d'autres étaient devenus une part intégrante de lui-même, et d'autres encore s'étaient infectés avec le temps. La haine et autres sentiments négatifs s'étaient insinués en lui tel un venin, rongeant son bonheur alors qu'il cherchait ardemment à les refouler. Et quand toutes les barrières superficielles qui se dressaient lui étaient tombés au moment où ils s'étaient tous les trois unis- Ron, Hermione et lui- la véritable image de son cœur avec éclaté au grand jour. Il était sombre, à l'image d'une bête sanguinaire, toujours affamé pour encore plus de noirceur. Au final, il était certain que s'il observait son reflet dans le miroir- mais ce, il n'oserait jamais le faire, son courage de Gryffondor ne suffisant guère- il y verrait le reflet de Lord Voldemort. Il n'était pas mieux que lui, il devait se l'avouer. Peut-être ne cherchait-il pas la destruction du monde sorcier et le pouvoir, mais il sentait le mal couler dans ses veines. Et c'était ce mal, qu'il voulait combattre.

D'un mouvement simple de sa baguette, Harry ouvrit les grillages et s'aventura à l'intérieur du cimetière. Sa progression était lente, retenu qu'il était par les herbes trop hautes. Alors qu'il déambulait entre les pierres tombales toutes plus mal entretenues les unes que les autres et qu'il lisait les inscriptions poussiéreuses, il tente d'imaginer le moment où, enfin, il ferait face à Lord Voldemort. Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage à cette pensée, un qui aurait été loin de rendre fier de lui ses parents.

C'était tout au fond, loin des autres pierres tombales, que ses yeux accrochèrent finalement leur nom : Lily et James Potter. Était-ce parce qu'on voulait leur rendre hommage qu'on les avait placés en retrait ou parce que, pour une quelconque raison, on avait honte d'eux? Harry s'avança lentement, de petits pas incertains. Il fixa longuement la pierre gravée lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle avant de poser la main contre elle.

-Maman, papa, vous avez échoué, souffla-t-il. Vous n'avez pas sut protéger votre fils, vous l'avez perdu à jamais. Il est mort maintenant.

Harry déglutit lorsqu'il se tu. Il ne savait ce qu'il avait espéré, mais ce silence qui lui répondait le tuait. Ses parents s'étaient déjà montrés à lui dans le passé- en quatrième année lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. N'auraient-ils pas pu faire de même aujourd'hui et tenter de le retenir, de le convaincre qu'il ne faisait pas le bon choix? Outré par leur absence de réaction, Harry sentit un élan de colère l'envahir. Avec un grognement dont le raisonnement se perdit dans le vaste cimetière, il balança son pied dans la pierre et s'en détourna, s'éloignant vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il vit qu'un homme l'y attendait, appuyé avec nonchalance contre le grillage, les pieds et les bras croisés. La silhouette était vêtue d'une longue cape noire dont le capuchon était rabattu sur sa tête, si bien qu'il ne pouvait point identifier l'homme. Mais il savait d'instinct de qui il s'agissait. Gardant la tête droite, il marcha vers lui avec détermination.

-Tu en as mis du temps, Potter. Déjà rebuté par tes choix?

-Jamais, siffla Harry en agrippant la main que l'homme lui tendait. Allons-y.

Le ton qu'il employait ne laissait aucune place au doute. L'homme éclata de rire : l'élu avait fait bien du chemin depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Si on lui avait posé la question un an plutôt, jamais il ne se serait risqué à dire qu'Harry Potter, héros de la communauté sorcière, s'engagerait un jour sur le chemin des ténèbres.

-Si sa majesté Potter l'ordonne, alors allons-y, ricana l'homme en transplanant.

* * *

**Retour en arrière-**_** Un mois plutôt**_

-Faut qu'on cause, Potter, dit Drago en s'immisçant sur son chemin.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, Malefoy. Dégage de mon chemin.

Voyant que le Serpentard ne réagissait pas, Harry se contenta d'ignorer sa présence et de le contourner. Trente secondes plus tard, il se retrouva le visage collé contre le mur du couloir menant à la salle commune des Gryffondors, son épaule maintenue fermement par la pression de la paume de Drago.

-J'ai dis, siffla Malefoy la mâchoire tendue, il faut qu'on cause, Potter.

-T'énerve pas, la fouine! Répliqua Harry en se libérant d'un coup d'épaule de son emprise. Tu veux causer, Malefoy? Alors causons! Mais vite. J'ai autre chose à faire que de causer avec quelqu'un d'aussi naze que toi.

Drago grimaça avec dédain et afficha un demi-sourire, ne relevant pas l'insulte pourtant loin d'être camouflée. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de son rival, murmurant presque lorsqu'il parla. Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était pourtant désert et le resterait probablement pour longtemps encore, l'heure du couvre-feu étant depuis longtemps passé.

-C'est Rogue qui m'envoi.

-Rogue qui t'envoi? Répéta Harry sans comprendre.

Le coin des lèvres de Malefoy se retroussèrent, ravis de susciter l'incompréhension chez son rival.

-Oui, il pense que tu pourrais rejoindre nos rangs. C'est ta place selon lui, Potter. Il veut que tu arrêtes de traîner avec Granger et Weasley. C'est néfaste pour toi et là-dessus, je suis bien d'accord.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je lui obéir? S'enquit Harry toujours sur ses gardes. C'est peut-être un piège après tout. Rogue m'a toujours détesté- et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Drago fit un pas en arrière, allant s'adosser de l'autre côté du couloir, contre le mur.

-Parce que c'est ta seule chance de survie et d'échapper à l'enfer qui t'attend.

-De quoi tu parles, Malefoy?

Étrangement, le Serpentard semblait connaître des détails sur son avenir que lui-même ignorait.

-Écoute, Potter. Ce que tu fais de ta vie, personnellement, je m'en balance. Si ça ne serait que de moi, tu aurais disparut depuis longtemps de la surface de la Terre. Mais Rogue a fait des promesses et, pour une raison quelconque, il semble déterminer à vouloir les tenir. Il veut que tu nous rejoignes.

-Il veut que je rejoigne les Mangemorts?

-Plus ou moins. Nous sommes du même côté qu'eux, certes, mais nous sommes indépendants. Nos propres maîtres. C'est nous qui faisons les règles sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne.

-Écoute-moi bien, Malefoy, dit Harry en s'avançant à son tour pour être près de lui. Tu diras à Rogue que s'il pense que je vais me joindre à lui, Mangemort ou non, il ferait mieux de s'interner d'office à St-Mangouste. Maintenant, dégage de mon chemin ou je te transforme en fouine pour les dix prochaines années.

Un reniflement de dédain tordit les traits du blond en une grimace affreuse.

-T'énerve pas, Potter, dit-il en copiant les mots qu'il avait précédemment utilisés. Je ne suis que le messager dans cette histoire. Si tu changes d'avis- et tu changeras d'avis, j'en suis certain- tu sais ou me faire signe.

**Fin du retour en arrière**

* * *

Alors qu'il suivait le Serpentard dans une allée déserte, Harry avait encore bien du mal à croire qu'il avait actuellement fait le fameux à signe à Drago. À la vérité, bien qu'il avait refusé la proposition, elle n'avait cessé de lui trotter dans la tête, jusqu'à cette nuit où il avait enfin prit sur lui et accepté. En même temps, dans sa situation et devant le silence odieux de ses parents, il aurait été bien en peine de ne pas le faire. Quelques heures plus tôt encore, il aurait dit non et aurait persisté à vouloir changer le monde et vaincre Voldemort. Mais voilà, en observant la tombe de ses parents, il avait perdu toutes ses illusions. Même le souvenir des doigts d'Hermione sur son torse et de la langue de Ron dans son cou ne parvenait pas à le retenir. La seule façon d'échapper à la funeste destinée qui l'attendait, était de se joindre aux ténèbres et de s'effacer aux yeux de la communauté sorcière. Elle devait trouver un autre héros, un qui ne l'amènerait pas assurément à sa porte.

Alors qu'il franchissait le seuil d'une vieille cabane miteuse à la suite de Drago, Harry Potter savait qu'il venait de faire dévier sa vie du chemin qu'il avait jusque-là emprunté. Il inspira un bon coup et laissa les sentiments négatifs qui lui rongeaient le cœur se répandre en lui. Il se sentait au sommet de sa forme, bien mieux qu'il s'était sentit depuis longtemps. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il m'y les pieds dans l'unique pièce.

Son regard se promena à travers la pièce, poussé par la curiosité. Il n'y avait pour seul mobilier qu'une table sans chaise et un foyer qui crépitait faiblement. Un homme se tenait devant, les bras croisés et tapant du pied, visiblement avec impatience. En entendant le jeune Serpentard s'éclaircir la gorge, il se retourna, un demi-sourire étirant son visage terne. Il ne bougea pas plus, observant les nouveaux arrivants.

-Harry Potter, dit-il finalement. Je ne suis qu'on ne puisse plus heureux de ta venue. Je savais que tu changerais d'avis un jour. Tu n'es pas fait pour jouer les héros pathétiques, tu es fait pour évoluer dans les ténèbres comme nous.

-Que les choses soient claires entre nous, Severus, répondit Harry en pointant un doigt menaçant devant lui. Je ne suis pas venu pour l'un de vous deux. Encore moins pour me retrouver sous vos ordres. Ici, c'est moi qui commande; je n'ai aucun maître. Je n'ai pas quitté mes chaînes pour me faire enchaîner par d'autres.

Le même silence agaçant qui le suivait partout lui répondit. Harry ignorait Drago qui, à ses côtés, se balançait d'un pied à l'autre. Il gardait son regard fixé sur son ancien professeur, le défiant de lui refuser ce qu'il demandait. Plusieurs minutes troublantes s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme se détourne et se décide à répondre.

-Et bien, Potter. Je vois qu'on ne se prend pas pour n'importe qui. Débarquer comme ça ici et se proclamer en maître après avoir clairement fait savoir que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec nous. Mais j'aime bien…

-Regardez-moi, Severus, coupa Harry avec fermeté. Pourquoi je suis ici.

Quelque chose clochait, il s'en apercevait. Aucun des deux n'avait protesté à sa demande incongrue ce qui déjà prouvait que ça ne tournait pas rond. Et cette ambiance lourde de malaise titillait son esprit. Il attendit patiemment que Severus se retourne et le regarda alors qu'il pinçait les lèvres.

-Nous avons besoin d'un leader, Potter, dit-il finalement l'hésitation perçant sa voix. Je me fais trop vieux, et Drago- il regarda le Serpentard en faisant un vague geste de la main dans sa direction- Drago… et bien… Drago est trop idiot pour prendre la tête des opérations.

-Qu'elles opérations, Severus? Demanda Harry soudainement plus menaçant en croisant les bras sur son torse et en faisant un pas vers l'avant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez oublié de me dire?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard paniqué. Drago tremblait et essayait de se faire oublier. Severus était mal à l'aise et avait visiblement l'envie d'être ailleurs. Aucun des deux ne semblaient être sur le point de cracher le morceau, comme s'ils étaient effrayés de la réaction qu'il aurait.

-Severus? Dit encore Harry en soulevant un sourcil.

Harry le vit prendre une profonde inspiration, mais ce fut Drago qui ouvrit alors la bouche.

-Nous allons renverser Voldemort. C'est nous qui prendrons le pouvoir.

* * *

_Non, non. Je n'oublie pas le threesome à la base de cette histoire. Il reviendra, mais chacun à besoin de voir où il en est, doit prendre ces propres décisions pour en venir à réussir- ou échouer, c'est possible aussi- dans cette histoire. Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous d'avis que Drago Malefoy devrait effectivement prendre le pouvoir- avec ou sans l'aide d'Harry- n'hésitez pas à le signaler en allant le chanter dans la cathédrale de Paris! Oh…impossible vous dites? Ne vous en faites pas, les reviews sont également acceptées! :D _


	5. Proximité

_Bon. J'ai mis du temps, mais le marathon d'écriture du FOF m'a poussé à écrire ce chapitre. Et j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. J'aime la direction que prend l'histoire pour l'instant et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez également! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione/Harry**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiètude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé...

* * *

**Avertissement**

**_L'histoire qui suit met en oeuvre en threesome (trois personnages dans une relation d'amour) et il y aura également place au lemon. Si vous n'aimez pas, passer votre chemin. Autrement, vous êtes les bienvenus dans cette aventure!_**

* * *

**Neige et sang- cinquième partie- Proximité **

Dès l'instant où elle sentit le froid gagner la moitié de son corps, Hermione émergea de son sommeil. Elle se laissa envahir par le silence de la pièce, silence troublé seulement par la respiration de Ron sur sa gauche, appréciant le calme qui lui était pour une fois offert. Des pas étouffés attirèrent son attention juste après le tintement d'une boucle de ceinture. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément, constatant l'absence d'Harry. Sans le moindre égard pour sa nudité, elle se jeta vers l'entrée de la tour et s'arrêta avant d'avoir atteint la première marche.

Harry était là. À quelques bras de distance d'elle. Elle pourrait presque le toucher si elle s'étirait suffisamment. Il avançait si lentement qu'elle aurait aisément pu le rattraper si elle avait cherché à le faire. Mais elle savait que ce serait impossible. Il était à des années lumières d'eux désormais.

Le cœur d'Hermione défaillit.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un appel au secours silencieux. Aucun son ne franchit sa gorge. Ou Harry était simplement déjà trop loin pour l'entendre.

-Il a seulement besoin de temps pour se retrouver, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Hermione ne réagit pas lorsque Ron posa une main sur sa taille et une autre contre son épaule pour la retourner. Elle continua à garder son regard sur la silhouette lointaine d'Harry, persuadée que si elle brisait le contacte, il disparaîtrait à jamais de sa vie et sonnerait le commencement de son cauchemar. Quelque chose le sentait au fond d'elle. Plus Harry s'éloignait, plus la peur envahissait ses entrailles. Elle se sentait blêmir. Trembler. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent à nouveau dans l'urgence de laisser sa peur s'envoler, mais c'était toujours ce silence angoissant qui la guettait.

-Ne te fais pas de mal, Hermione. Il reviendra.

Les mots de Ron l'atteignirent finalement. Elle détourna la tête, brisant le contact visuel, et enfouie son visage dans les plis de son cou. Il n'y avait qu'une unique larme qui glissait toujours sur sa joue. Elle n'était pas capable d'en verser d'autres. Ça semblait trop douloureux. Elle avait l'horrible impression qu'elle étouffait. Alors qu'elle se mettait à haleter en quête d'air qui n'existait point, elle sentit les bras de Ron l'envelopper. Une main posée au centre de son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux, il la pressa contre lui.

Elle haleta plus fort encore. Étrangement, sentir la présence vibrante de Ron contre elle lui faisait ressentir avec plus de force la perte de son autre tiers. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron parla de nouveau, dans un murmure qui se voulait rassurant sans être pour autant convainquant, que son cœur flancha enfin, laissant son corps se secouer sous les soubresauts de ses sanglots.

-Tout va bien aller, Hermione. Je te le promets…

* * *

Ils avaient passé le reste de la journée dans la Tour d'Astronomie, séchant les cours au risque de s'attirer les foudres de nombreux professeurs. Hermione n'avait émit aucune inquiétude, pas même à propos de son titre de préfète-en-chef, lequel risquait de lui être retiré pour cet écart de conduite.

Ron avait essayé d'engager la discussion un nombre incalculable de fois, mais elle l'avait chaque fois fait taire avec un seul regard incendiaire. Il n'avait point cessé de se tortiller sur le sol en pierre glacé, mis mal à l'aise par ce silence troublé par les seuls gargouillements de son estomac affamé. Effrayé par les regards de la Gryffondor, il n'avait même pas osé descendre dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas. Retenant un soupir qui pourrait l'irriter, il détacha son regard du plafond qu'il était certain de connaître par cœur et le posa sur Hermione.

Elle était roulée en boule à ses pieds, son menton posé sur ses mains jointes. Plongée dans de profondes réflexions, elle n'avait point vu la journée défiler. C'est pourquoi elle fut un peu surprise lorsqu'elle se redressa promptement, les yeux brillants d'une nouvelle détermination. Ron en fut presqu'effrayé et dut s'obliger à soutenir son regard. Il sut toute de suite à quoi elle songeait, et sa tête se secoua en signe de désaccord.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Hermione.

-Aurais-tu peur, Ron Weasley?

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, ses genoux et ses mains touchant le sol. Leur nez se frôlait et leur proximité en était intimidante. Elle allait au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu partager au cours de la dernière nuit.

-Il a besoin de temps, Hermione, se convainquit-il de dire. Laisse-le lui, il y a droit plus que quiconque. ¸

-Alors allons-y s'en lui! S'écria Hermione en s'assoyant sur ses talons.

-Tu n'y pense pas! Répondit Ron en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Ce serait de la folie! Il est l'élu, Hermione! Personne n'a de chance sans lui, pas même nous.

-Écoute-moi bien, Ron Weasley. Si Harry est prêt à laisser le monde s'écrouler sous les ténèbres, moi je ne le suis pas. Et si tu es trop lâche et que tu es prêt à suivre les traces de celui qui aurait dut être notre héros, alors j'irai me battre seule et je deviendrai la seule héroïne pendant que vous serez oubliés!

Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et, cette fois, Ron avait réellement reculé. Elle était terrifiante avec cette lueur de détermination dans les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas approuver ses instincts suicidaires, il connaissait trop bien la fin de cette histoire, mais il comprenait ses motivations.

-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, commença-t-il en attrapant l'une de ses mains, mais…

Un cri l'interrompit. Ils tournèrent tous les deux la tête vers l'entrée de la Tour. D'autres cris stridents suivirent, auxquels se mêlaient des rires gras. La tête d'Hermione se tourna à nouveau et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsque, après avoir glissé sur la fenêtre, ils revenaient rencontrer ceux de Ron.

-Ils sont là, souffla-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Les Mangemorts sont là.

* * *

_-Nous allons renverser le maître et prendre le pouvoir._

Harry arqua un sourcil, mais ne laissa paraître aucune autre marque de surprise sur son visage. Silencieux, il s'attarda sur celui de chacun des deux hommes, cherchant la faille. Il y avait tant s'assurance et d'ambition qui s'y dessinait que s'en était presque pathétique. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi deux hommes qui avaient en grand estime la classe et le statut du sang, deux hommes qui s'étaient dévoués corps et âmes pour la cause, en étaient venus à trahir leur propre maître et à demander l'aide d'Harry Potter, celui qui devrait à l'instant même se battre contre eux.

-Si je comprends bien, s'avança finalement le Gryffondor, vous attendez de moi que je prenne la tête de votre stupide rébellion- qui est pour je ne sais quelle raison- et que je vous aide à défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est ça, dit Drago. Et que tu nous aide à prendre le pouvoir ensuite.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté tout en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça, dites-moi? Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais? Je suis connu comme étant celui qui rendra libre la communauté sorcière, pas comme celui qui l'enchaînera. Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne m'occuperai pas de vous ensuite? Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir confiance en moi.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. D'un regard étrange qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Ce fut Severus qui parla cette fois.

-Tu ne le feras pas, tu as besoin de ce pouvoir autant que nous- ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons déjà prévu de te laisser ta part. Arrête de te voiler le visage, Potter. Tu es aussi brisé sinon plus que nous pouvons l'être à l'intérieur. Qu'as-tu pour te raccrocher? L'amitié? L'amour? C'est éphémère, tu le sais très bien, et c'est ce qui te tue à petit feu également. C'est pour ça que tu as répondu à notre appel, n'est-ce pas Potter?

Harry avait l'impression d'entendre son professeur de potions le sermonner alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un élève de première année. Sa voix était devenue intimidante comme elle ne l'avait plus été depuis des années. Il baissa le regard pour cacher son trouble, se forçant à trouver une réponse adéquate. Severus Rogue n'avait toutefois pas terminé.

-Tu es venu à nous parce que tu étouffe dans ce monde que Poudlard a bâtit autour de toi. Tu es l'Élu, tu déferas les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, mais il y a tant d'autres grandes choses qui s'offrent à toi, Potter. Ne les laisse pas filer parce que tu es trop lâche. Tu appartiens aux Ténèbres, accepte-le.

Harry ne releva pas la tête. L'homme avait certainement raison. S'il se sentait si mal ces derniers temps, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il se souvenait de sa cinquième année, de ces instants où Voldemort s'insinuait dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer- parce que c'était d'un tel tordu que même lui ne pouvait pas l'accepter- mais il s'était sentit complet pour la première fois cette année-là. Il avait oublié le vide qu'avait laissé la mort de ses parents, les blessures qu'avaient occasionné son enfance avec les Dursley et le poids constant que les regards des sorciers posaient sur lui. Dans ces instants, il s'était senti libre d'exprimer sa colère et de déverser tout son ressentiment, même sur des personnes innocentes, lesquelles il aimait pourtant. Et lorsque les visites du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son esprit avaient cessées, Harry s'était certes senti soulagé- d'une part parce que ça réglait ses problèmes de conscience et d'une autre part parce qu'il cesserait d'avoir peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire inconsciemment- mais il s'était également senti au bord du précipice. Le désespoir avait menacé de l'envahit lorsqu'il avait constaté le retour du vide et de ses problèmes.

Harry Potter avait besoin de voir souffrir les autres sous sa main pour se sentir bien.

-Je suis un monstre, souffla Harry devant la réalisation que lui apportait cette vérité cruelle.

Un soupir agacé raisonna dans la pièce. Deux mains se posèrent avec brutalité sur les épaules de l'adolescent, les pressant fermement, et il fut contraint de relever la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Rogue. Toujours cette assurance et sa soif de pouvoir qui y brillait, se mêlant cette fois avec de la détermination. Ses lèvres dessinèrent les mots plus qu'il ne les dit, obligeant Harry à y fixer les yeux.

-Écoute-moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne le dirai pas deux fois. Tu n'es pas un monstre, u es un héros. Tu es celui qui libérera la communauté sorcière du joug du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui règnera ensuite en tyran. C'est ce que tu veux; c'est ce dont tu as besoin. Ne le nie pas!

Harry sentit soudainement la main de Drago se poser au centre de son dos. Ce fut comme une brûlure. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un peu plus son dos vers l'arrière. Un grognement de frustration lui échappa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il lui était impossible d'accentuer le contacte avec le Serpentard. Ouvrant les yeux de nouveau, il se détacha de la prise des deux hommes pour s'obliger à garder les idées claires.

Harry Potter avait également besoin d'amour et de tendresse.

-Je le ferai, dit-il finalement en fuyant leurs regards. Je serai celui qui mènera à terme cette mission. Mais que les choses soient bien claires entre nous. Vous cherchez un leader alors je serai votre leader. Je n'ai pas de maître, je _suis_ le maître. En aucun cas, vous ne pourrez contester mes décisions ni même agir sans mon consentement. Si on doit ravir le pouvoir, ce sera à ma façon. Et surtout, personne ne doit connaître ma position. Je n'irai toute implication dans cette histoire. Suis-je bien clair?

Il se retourna pour rencontrer les sourires appréciatifs des deux hommes. Une nouvelle lueur, du respect, brillait dans leurs yeux. Se souvenant de l'effet de brûlure dans son dos, Harry se dit qu'il y aurait peut-être quelques avantages à cette collaboration. Satisfait bien qu'ayant encore du mal à accepter le chemin qu'il venait de prendre, il se détourna d'eux une nouvelle fois, ayant grandement besoin de se retrouver seul pour réfléchir. Il allait quitter la vieille demeure lorsque la voix de Drago s'éleva d'un ton dictateur et l'immobilisa :

-Un instant, Potter. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir. Certains Mangemorts sont en ce moment même en train d'attaquer Poudlard sur les Ordres du Seigneurs des Ténèbres. C'est un avantage pour nous, non? Une idée d'objection pour faire notre premier pas, grand chef?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il n'entendit même pas la dernière phrase de Drago et le ton moqueur et railleur qu'il avait employé. La rage prit le pas sur son sang-froid. S'il n'avait pas quitté Poudlard au milieu de la nuit, il aurait certainement pu faire quelque chose. Il n'eut point besoin de penser davantage pour savoir ce qu'il allait faire : sauver sa réputation.

-Ron, Hermione, attendez-moi, souffla-t-il avant de transplaner.

Mi-satisfait, mi-inquiet, les deux hommes, restés derrières, se regardèrent à nouveau. Dès le départ, ils avaient sut qu'Harry ne serait pas facile à rallier à leur cause. Le cœur de ce garçon était encore bien trop pur pour prendre la place qui lui revenait et s'immerger pleinement dans les Ténèbres. C'était à eux de prendre les choses en mains désormais.

Harry Potter avait besoin d'amour et de souffrance.

Et si c'était ce dont il avait besoin, alors Rogue et Malefoy seraient là pour le lui donner.

* * *

_Juste parce que j'ai envie de mettre un second threesome dans cette histoire. Enfin, je doute encore de le faire, ça deviendrait un peu trop tordu. Vous en pensez quoi?_


	6. L'urgence masquée

_Ce n'est qu'à demi un nouveau chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire le chapitre 7 pour la simple raison que je n'aimais pas le chapitre 6. Je l'ai donc repris, en essayant de le rendre plus conforme à l'idée de départ que j'avais de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ainsi! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Pairing: Ron/Hermione/Harry**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: L'histoire et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**Résumé**

Hermione s'inquiète pour Ron et Harry. Seulement, son inquiètude ne sera que grandissante lorsqu'elle découvrira le destin qui leur est réservé...

* * *

**Avertissement**

_**L'histoire qui suit met en oeuvre en threesome (trois personnages dans une relation d'amour) et il y aura également place au lemon. Si vous n'aimez pas, passer votre chemin. Autrement, vous êtes les bienvenus dans cette aventure!**_

* * *

**Neige et sang- sixième partie**

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione fut incapable de bouger. Elle fixait l'entrée de la tour avec horreur, s'attendant à ce qu'un Mangemort y apparaisse à tout moment. Toutes ces belles paroles sur l'idée de combattre sans Harry s'était envolée pour être remplacées par la peur. Soudainement, tout était devenu trop gros et trop lourd à porter. La main de Ron glissa sur son épaule, pressant fermement.

-Tu n'as pas à y aller, Hermione, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, honteux de la pousser à aller de l'avant ou de la laisser rester derrière. Il n'était pas juge de cette situation. Ses lèvres se tordirent face à l'ironie de la situation. Il avait toujours été celui qui faisait part de ses réticences face à l'aventure et qui se retenait de pleurnicher pour rester derrière; Hermione avait toujours été celle qui réfléchissait, gardait la tête froide et se lançait vers l'inconnu en sachant où elle allait. Était-ce l'absence d'Harry qui avait renversé les rôles? Quelque part en lui, il avait l'impression que c'était désormais à lui de protéger la lionne. Il irait se battre qu'elle y aille ou non, juste pour s'assurer de pouvoir admirer à nouveau le sourire de la jeune femme lorsque le soleil sera disparut.

-Non, murmura Hermione en redressant ses frêles épaules. J'irai. Pour Harry. Il faut bien que quelqu'un poursuivre son œuvre et protège les étudiants de Poudlard contre le Lord.

Ron frissonna. Il était heureux qu'elle lui tourne le dos à cet instant. La lueur meurtrière qui se dessinait certainement dans ses yeux aurait été suffisante pour le faire reculer.

-Ce sera nous, Ron.

Et sans attendre de réponse, baguette en main, elle s'élança vers le bas de la tour dans un cri de guerre silencieux. Elle n'était déjà plus dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il réprima les frissons d'horreur qui courraient encore dans son dos et s'élança à sa poursuite, un peu plus lentement et avec beaucoup moins de fougue.

* * *

Il ne fallut qu'un balai à Harry pour se retrouver au sommet de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard Lorsqu'il atterrit, il ne perdit point de temps à entrer à l'intérieur. Elle était vide, comme il s'y attendait. Il n'y avait qu'un grand duc, perché sagement sur le bord d'une fenêtre. L'animal le regardait, de ses grands yeux qui semblaient tout savoir et qui lui lançaient mille et une reproches. Ou peut-être était-ce l'imagination d'Harry. Il ne savait plus; la tête lui tournait.

L'oiseau battit de l'aile, mais ne s'envola pas. Il continua à fixer l'adolescent. Agacé, Harry fit un pas vers la statue où s'était posé le grand duc. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un instant et Harry fut certain qu'il essayait de lui transmettre un message. Chaque battement semblait désigner quelque chose, un mot. Harry tendit la main pour caresser le plumage et rencontra le vide.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, l'oiseau disparaissait déjà à l'horizon.

Et il sentit de nouveau l'urgence de la situation.

Alors qu'il s'engageait dans l'escalier de la tour, il chassa chaque souvenir de la dernière nuit qui s'évertuait à vouloir remonter en lui. Le bruit des sorts qui se répercutaient contre la pierre se faisait de plus en plus bruyant. Le nœud se resserrait dans sa gorge.

Quelque chose n'allait pas; le grand duc en était un signe. Et Harry avait le pressentiment qu'il arrivait trop tard.

Soudainement, il n'était plus aussi certain de lui. De ses arrangements avec Rogue et Drago. S'il ne s'était pas éloigné de Poudlard, s'il était resté niché entre les corps de Ron et Hermione cette nuit-là, il aurait été présent au moment où les Mangemorts avaient déferlés sur le château. Après tout, c'était qu'ils voulaient, qu'ils cherchaient.

Et Harry n'était qu'un égoïsme.

La nausée lui prit à la gorge si bien qu'il dut s'arrêter un instant au bas de la dernière marche. Une main posée sur le mur de pierre, il soufflait bruyamment alors qu'il s'obligeait à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il n'était pas égoïste; il avait fuit le château dans l'unique but dans protéger ses habitants. Et son alliance avec Rogue et Drago, et bien… non, elle n'était elle qu'à des fins égoïstes. Il lui était impossible de le nier ou de se trouver une excuse. Elle n'avait que pour fin que de combler le vide étouffant qui grandissait dangereusement en lui.

Un sort ricocha sur le mur devant lui, attirant l'attention du sorcier. Il fut suivit d'un cri qui le figea presque sur place. Une voix féminine. Un bruit sourd. Puis un éclat de rire sadique et des pas lourds qui s'éloignaient en courant.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry regagna cette vieille cabane qui servait en quelque sorte de quartier générale, sa décision était prise. Severus et Drago étaient déjà là, l'attendant en silence. Ils avaient dut y revenir dès leur départ du château. Harry ne dit rien et s'avança vers l'unique chaise de la pièce. Drago se leva, lui cédant sa place.

Des images sombres revenaient dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le corps de son esprit. Neville y restait également, lui et son expression terrorisée à la vue d'Harry. L'air coupable qui dansait alors dans ses yeux ne le trompait pas.

Harry savait ce que Neville avait fait.

Le goût amer du regret et de la colère envahissait sa gorge et l'étouffait. S'il avait sut, s'il avait put prédire, elle serait encore vivante. Parmi eux. Des traîtres, l'armée de Dumbledore l'avait trahis, lui qui leur avait tout appris.

Il se souvenait des baguettes qui s'étaient pointées lorsqu'il s'était laissé tomber à ses côtés. Puis des pas qui avaient suivis Neville lorsqu'il s'était enfui. Harry n'oubliait pas; Harry n'oublierait jamais.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda la place qu'occupaient Ron et Hermione dans cette histoire. L'avaient-ils trahi également?

-Je suis des vôtres, souffla finalement Harry avant de se replonger dans son mutisme.

Les deux autres hommes échangèrent un regard, satisfaits.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Harry n'arrivait plus à assimiler ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Baguette pointée devant lui, il fonça dans le couloir désert, droit vers le corps qui l'attendait patiemment, encore chaud d'une vie qui venait de le quitter. Son esprit était si loin qu'il ne vit même pas les silhouettes enveloppées de capes noires qui l'observaient d'un air satisfait…_

_Une guerre erratique. Les deux camps se mélangeaient. Il en était presque difficile de savoir qui lançaient les sorts._

_Ils étaient submergés. Ils étaient trop inexpérimentés pour parvenir à leur faire face. Seuls les quelques rares étudiants qui avaient suivit l'entraînement d'Harry quelques années plutôt semblaient se maintenir à la surface._

_Agacé, Ron fit un geste du poignet pour parer un sort qui était dirigé vers Neville. L'adolescent, toujours accroupit sur le sol, lui lançant un regard reconnaissant avant de se relever et de détaler en courant vers une autre cible._

_Et alors que Ron parait un autre sort, maudissant Harry et sa fuite qui les laissait désemparée, le calme revient dans le hall de Poudlard. Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent, persuadé qu'il était victime d'une hallucination._

_Les Mangemorts battaient en retraite. Neville battait en retraite. Luna battait en retraite. Trop d'élèves battaient en retraite. De l'armée de Dumbledore. Ils battaient en retraite avec les Mangemorts. Il ne restait plus personne dans le couloir, ils avaient tous disparus._

_Il n'y avait que lui et Neville qui tardait à rejoindre les autres. L'air coupable. Harry ne bougea pas lorsque Neville se détourna, partant à la suite des autres._

_Il ne restait plus qu'un grand duc, perché dans l'embrassure d'une fenêtre. Il le fixait. D'un regard inquiet et pourtant rassuré._

_Il ouvrit les ailes et s'envola à nouveau._

_Un autre cri se répercuta contre les murs de pierre. Cette fois, il s'échappait des lèvres d'Harry. Il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol, accusant durement le choc. Il ne ressentit qu'un élancement aigu parcourir son échine. Son esprit embrumé engourdissait son corps. Il ne voulait pas y croire._

_Ses bras se refermèrent autour du corps déjà froid de Ginny Weasley et il posa la tête rousse sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder; l'envie de fuir à nouveau le démangeait, alimentée par sa rage décuplée envers les Mangemorts, envers ceux qui s'étaient prétendus ses amis, tous des auteurs de ce meurtre sordide._

_Dumbledore._

_Le nom glissa aisément à travers la brume de son esprit et Harry sut. Il se pencha, effleura la joue froide de celle qui avait un jour été la raison de battre son cœur d'un baiser chaste et il se leva, l'abandonnant à ceux qui viendrait qu'à la retrouver._

_Sa tête se balança de droite à gauche alors qu'il était déchiré entre l'envie de retrouver Drago et Rogue afin de déclencher rapidement les hostilités et celle de pourchasser le grand duc dont le battement d'ailes raisonnait encore en lui afin de s'éclaircir les idées…_


End file.
